Never Trust A Slytherin
by ForgottenWhisper
Summary: When Malfoy sends an enchanted purple bracelet to Hermione, what will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters. Only the plot is mine (MINE!!!). The great J. K. Rowling owns the characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione Granger looked at the train station. Well, this was it. This was gonna be the last time she went on that train. She started forward, searching for her best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. She found them almost immediately, due to Ron's fire-red hair. Oh, and because they were yelling her name.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry's voice could be heard over the whole train station. "Harry! Ron!" She exclaimed happily. God, she had missed them! She watched as they made their way over to her, pushing themselves through the crowd. "Quick! Let's get into our usual compartment, before somebody else takes it!" Ron eagerly shouted.  
  
"*Sigh*" Hermione heaved a sigh of relief, when she shut the compartment door after them, blocking out all the noise.  
  
Nobody moved for a while, they just sat watching each other, observing how much they've changed. Harry had certainly grown, his unruly hair framing his thick black glasses. It looked like he was starting to grow a moustache, all of it adding up to one conclusion. He was HOT. Ron had developed a tan over the summer, and he wasn't tall and gangly anymore, he had filled in a lot. His chest was well toned, as were his shoulders. Now Hermione, SHE had changed. She had somehow tamed her bushy hair, and it now cascaded down her back in wide ringlets. She had on minimal eyeshadow, and some shimmering lipgloss. She wore a one-sleeved red tank top that said in bold lettering "Angels Don't Cry". She wore a black mini skirt and a pair of black high heeled boots. She had also developed a lot since last year.  
  
Ahh, yes. This was going to be one great year. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I find my chapters really short, I could almost cry if it'd help..................jk. Oh well, herrre goes:  
  
Meish- tnx for reviewing, and yes it is a little unlikely, but, well, im new at this so if it turns out to be a complete disaster, il know what works and what doesn't.  
  
Miz Greenleaf- u think so? Well, in any case il keep working on it, but this is my first fanfic, and so, it might not be the best. But il try to improve on it.tnx.  
  
Rosemary the Rubix Cube- well, I hav an idea of what the plot is, but I decided not to give any ideas yet.....either that, or its cuz m a lousy writer..i guess il find out soon enough. YES it was reallllly short and hopefully my future chapters wont be. I know, I like the title, now I just have to write a story that'l fit with it..lol. il do my best. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2  
  
Hermione was slowly falling asleep in the train, lulled by the slight rocking motion of the engine, Harry and Ron engaged themselves in a game of wizard's chess.  
  
"Checkmate." said Ron  
  
"That's the third time. Damn. I need a manual on how to play chess. I'm humiliating myself!"  
  
Hermione awoke with a start as the train went over a huge bump. Her nose came in contact with her watch.  
  
"Ohmygod! Will you look at the time? We have to go change!  
  
"Relax Mione. We have 15 minutes left. That's plenty of time." Everyone turned to look at the speaker. Ginny. Nobody had noticed her come in.  
  
"Hi Ginny!" Ginny glared at Ron.  
  
"Well well well. If it isn't-" Draco Malfoy didn't get any further.  
  
"Go Hermione!" yelled Ron enthusiastically.  
  
Hermione had slapped him straight across the face. There was a red handprint spreading across his nose onto his left check.  
  
"It's the same speech every year Malfoy." She spat. "You sound like a broken tape recorder. If you're gonna insult us, at least try to do it with a little bit of dignity."  
  
Malfoy was too astonished to say anything. He turned around and marched out the door grumbling about mudbloods that thought too highly of themselves.  
  
"So which one of you guys are gonna be Head Boy this year?" Hermione piped up, after a period of silence.  
  
"Hermione, neither of us are gonna be Head Boy. Neither of us want to be head boy." Harry said in a puzzled voice.  
  
"Well, then who could it be? Seamus? Dean? Neville?" Hermione was beginning to look worried.  
  
"Mione, I hate to burst your bubble but it's not necessarily anyone from Gryffindor. It could even be a Slytherin." Ginny said.  
  
A horrific facial expression dawned on Hermione. A Slytherin? No. It couldn't be...or could it? The only possible Slytherin who could actually think for himself was....was...Malfoy. She nervously twisted a purple bracelet that always hung around her arm.  
  
"I'm gonna go change now! I think well be there soon." Hermione hurried off. She needed to think. What was she gonna do if it was Malfoy? Would she be able to survive? Wait a minute...who said she was the one who had to have a horrible time? It might just as well be Malfoy. An evil expression of realization spread slowly across her face.  
  
Meanwhile, Malfoy was fuming in his compartment with Crabbe and Goyle. How dare that filthy mudblood hit him? She had slapped him like in third year.  
  
"It will not happen again" he promised himself quietly.  
  
"You still hurt Malfoy?" Goyle asked cluelessly  
  
"Shut up you mindless idiot. I'm trying to think."  
  
"Don't worry Malfoy, we'll get her for you" Crabbe said.  
  
Malfoy spun around and looked at the mindless buffoons. Didn't they know? They couldn't get her. They couldn't get her, because he had already gotten her.  
  
"You oafs take a wild guess at who's going to be Head Girl this year."  
  
"Ehhh. Pansy?" Goyle slobbered  
  
"Granger. The mudblood. Little does she know that I have an advantage. Over the summer she received a purple bracelet. My purple bracelet. As you idiots couldn't have guessed, it's enchanted. Whenever she thinks positive about me, she will become outrageously happy. When she thinks negatively about me, she will feel devastatingly depressed. This way, I will gain her trust, and break her heart, or break her altogether." Malfoy finished his speech, and looked expectantly at Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"So that's a good thing..?" Crabbe finally asked.  
  
Malfoy's face twisted into an unnatural snarl. "I give up. Go away you buffoons."  
  
They slumped slowly out the door, leaving him and his murderous thoughts in peace. 


	3. Chapter 3

Diclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did tho. Only the plot is M I N E. Nain and Calli- tnx 4 reviewing. I dnt reli think I cn say much more. Well, calli, Its reli not like Harry to throw chessboards at Ron becuz hes losing. Criticism is a necessary part of life sadly. But that does not mean I will take all ur crap. If u think so much is wrong with this fic, then don't read it.  
  
MrS-SeRiOUS-BlAck- u think so? Tnx! Well, in any case, heres the next chapter.  
  
Ash vault rose garden- this is 4 u, so don't be mad.  
  
Rosemary the Rubix Cube- tnx, yeah, I think the last chapter was better than the first one too. I reli don't like the first chapter that much. I hope to be able to write a fanfic that everybody can understand someday. LoL.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Blaise Zabini stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"That doesn't make any sense Malfoy. Why would you give Granger anything?"  
  
Malfoy was completely taken aback.  
  
"You were here the whole time?"  
  
Blaise nodded.  
  
Malfoy sighed heavily.  
  
"Fine. I'll tell you. But I'm warning you. Do not interfere with my plans. That purple bracelet is one of a kind."  
  
Malfoy thought for a moment, and then began to recount his story.  
  
"Granger was always on my nerves. Always. I couldn't snare her like I could the other sluts. So I sent her a bracelet this summer. My owl happens to be very clever, thank God, so I instructed it to leave it where Herm- Granger would find it. It has a compelling color, that calls to ones mind. She was forced to put it on. And unless she wants to be thoroughly depressed all her life, she will start thinking happily away when she hears the name Malfoy.Now she is mine. I can get her trust easily, and then I will break her heart, like so many other fools that thought the better of me."  
  
"So that's how you got Padma Patil last year isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. She was especially hard to get. I broke her though. So Granger will be easy"  
  
"I wouldn't know about that. Granger is particularly clever. And why did you just leave that wench to suffer? Was she that bad?"  
  
Malfoy nodded grimly. "ohh yes. She was bad."  
  
With a nod of his head Blaise left the compartment. He needed to think. He knew what he did to Padma. Malfoy was sly, very sly. He knew what he was capable of. Blaise hadn't liked what he did to Padma. He wanted to stop it, but he couldn't. The fact was, Blaise wasn't a true Slytherin. He had just learnt to hide his emotions. He had to figure out how to save Granger. Who knows what Malfoy would do to her. He shuddered.   
  
Hermione had changed into her uniform and was talking to Lavender and Parvati. They were all thinking furiously, recalling the events of the previous year.  
  
"Malfoy is such an idiot. Just thinking about what he did to my sister last year makes me mad. She's a wreck now. Always nervous and can't think for herself. He made her lose her life practically. She can't have a life in this state." Parvati fumed.  
  
"Parvati, Padma will get better, of course she will. We just need to help her. You know that." Lavender tried to console.  
  
"Yes, but it might never happen. It could take years." Parvati spat.  
  
"Which is why I have an idea. Malfoy needs to learn a lesson. He can't keep breaking people like that." Hermione said.  
  
All the possibilities were running through Hermione's head. She could do terrible things. But he deserved it. Somebody needed to teach that stuck-up git a lesson. If it had to be her, so be it.  
  
"Listen, I haven't thought this through completely, but give me a couple of days, and I'll come up with something to burst ferret-boy's bubble." She said.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes all of a sudden. How could even think these things? And for Malfoy of all people. Wait a minute. Why was she crying over this? After all those years of him verbally torturing her, she got teary eyed because she was thinking of revenge?  
  
'Now you've done it Mione. You finally decided to kick the bucket and go off your nutcase. Good going.' She chided herself tearfully.  
  
Finally she realised the other girls were talking to her. "Hermione? Hermione? Earth to Herms." Lavender was waving her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Sorry," came the muffled reply. "I zoned out for a moment there. Uhh, Lavender, could you dislodge your hand from my face?"  
  
"Sure thing. Oh look, we're at Hogwarts now. I can't wait for the feast. Do you think there's gonna be pumpkin pie?" Lavender babbled.  
  
She dragged Parvati along, tugging ever so often on her arm when Parvati glanced back at Hermione hoping for a sign of rescue. Hermione watched them go with mixed sympathy for Parvati. Lavender was the best friend you could possibly get, but she was so clueless sometimes.  
  
Harry and Ron scanned the crowd for Hermione. When they found her walking up to a carriage they started following her. At their arrival, they tried to shove into the carriage but no such luck.  
  
"I believe you are in the wrong carriage Potty and Weasel. The suck-ups are that way" Drawled Malfoy, gesturing lazily to the right.  
  
"We're sitting with Hermione you git. Who knows what you'll do to her alone. Speaking of you, what are you doing in our carriage?" Ron retorted.  
  
"Can't you read? I'd like to point out, since you obviously haven't noticed, that this is the Head Girl and Boy carriage. No place for filth like you. Run along to mummy now." He spat.  
  
"He's right you know. You really shouldn't be so ignorant. Well, tata then. I'll see you at the feast." Hermione gave them a false wide smile, shutting the door in their faces.  
  
They stood there for a second, glancing blankly at the door, before turning around and shuffling back to the other carriages.   
  
Hermione sullenly glanced back at them, marking how exasperated she felt. Why now of all times did they have to become so ignorant and protective? It wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself. As she recalled, she was the one who slapped Malfoy in the face in 3rd year.  
  
Hermione started sniffling. "Malfoy?" she asked cautiously.  
  
He turned around with a bored look in his eye. "Yeah?"  
  
Hermione broke into tears sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"I'm so sorry for hitting you in our third year!"  
  
Malfoy wiped off his smirk and plastered a sympathetic look on his face.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I made you angry." Although sympathetic on the outside, on the inside he wanted to dance with glee. His plan was working! She was affected tremendously by the bracelet.  
  
Hermione stopped crying, and ogled at him with big eyes. Malfoy was accepting her apology? She was apologizing? To Malfoy? What happened to the getting revenge part? She unconsciously wrung her bracelet around her arm. What was happening? She sighed as the carriage rolled to a stop.  
  
Hermione hopped out and looked around. She was at Hogwarts again. Oh joy. 


End file.
